


"Complicated" - SpideyPool Fanfiction

by Lizardforce



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Denial, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Teasing, will always remain unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Do you really need a summary to figure out what the main plot of the story is? Wow... Disgusting.They've been roommates for years and years to come... But when Wade has a strong urge for his friend, Peter... The sexual tension rises to a point of hate and wrath. Wade never acts on it in a normal situation, however. He wants pleasure from it... and unless you're fucking weird, you don't get that feeling from having a fist fight with someone. Especially if that someone is Peter Parker. No. Wade has better plans to appease his sadistic hunger...( There are also various points where the 4th wall is broken. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... the characters' personalities are modded to suit the story.
> 
> i'm kind of proud of this? i don't know. i feel like i have issues, haha.
> 
> YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY LATER.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# CHAPTER #1

The day started out pretty normal for Peter. The sounds of creaking in the room next door were right on schedule… It was 10:06 AM. Again, pretty normal. He rubbed his temples and groaned, the sounds came to a slow stop then footsteps sounded into the living room. “Petey, wake up sleepy head!” His bedroom door opened, Wade’s head poked through and grinned widely. “We have a **lot** to do today!” He left Peter’s room after pushing the door wide open.

“Jesus Christ, Wade…” Peter groaned, getting out of bed.

“Yes, Princess?” Wade spoke from some other room in the apartment.

Peter sighed and left his room, glaring at his roommate, who was cooking breakfast.

That is… if you count microwave food as cooking and breakfast.

“Why do you feel the need to do such… unspeakable things when I am literally right next door?” Wade shrugged and spoke with no hesitation. “Well, you see… Because you refuse to let me tap that, you won’t let me bring home any girls, aaaand I love pissing you off.” Peter rolled his eyes and gently shoved Wade to the side, looking to see what he had made. “Pizza rolls? For **breakfast**?” Wade couldn’t respond, his face was already stuffed with the small pockets of heaven, but he nodded. Peter sighed but didn’t protest. It was food… and pizza rolls are really fucking good. The microwave beeped, the door opened and slammed shut quickly. As he brought up one of the fresh rolls, Peter didn’t stop to think how hot they were.

He bit down quickly and chewed, the sauce burned the hell out of his tongue. “Ah!” Peter opened his mouth and spit the roll into the trash. Wade slow chewed, watching him with a blank expression. He continued to fan his mouth and take exaggerated gasps on breaths in an attempt to cool down his mouth. Calmly, Wade swallowed the food he had in his mouth and approached Peter, grabbing him by the neck and forcing a rough kiss onto his mouth.

Peter shouts of denial were muffled… of course, it was hard to talk when someone’s mouth entirely engulfed yours. He could only punch him in the chest and attempt to shove him away. While Wade’s hand remained gripped to his throat, his other hand forced his mouth open, where his tongue took up the empty space.

  
  


It tasted like pizza... whether that’s a glorious taste or not is entirely up to you, reader. We’re talking about Wade Wilson here… so there’s a 99% chance it’s quite heavenly.

  
  


His hands still clashed against the chest of the slightly taller man. He wasn’t letting up; saliva had coated the entire perimeter of their mouths. It wasn’t until a few long and agonizing minutes later that Wade finally released Peter from his grip. He smiled and wiped his mouth off, looking pleased with himself. However… the shorter male was **not** happy… “I hate it when you do that!!” Tears of stress and wrath began to well up in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and mouth and stormed off to his room. Peter would have slammed the door… if they hadn’t gotten a complaint about that in the past, he left it open. Wade looked down at the linoleum floor, chewing on his lip, then continued to eat his breakfast. “Oh well.”

It wasn’t until 12:23 when Peter finally left his room, although he seemed to be in a rush to leave. With Wade as a roommate, no one could really blame him.

  
  


Let’s face it, people would _kill_ to have Wade Wilson has a roommate. Whether it’s Ryan Reynolds “Wade”… or some other form Wade… it’s all the same, especially in this universe. (heart eyes emoji)

  
  


“What did you do with my suit, Wade?” Peter looked alarmed and slightly anxious. “Oh, I put it in the wash… Peter, you can’t go anywhere today, you need to help me clean the apartment. The landlady is coming by for a Cleanliness Check.” He groaned and looked around their “living room”; which was nothing more than a tattered sofa, stained wooden coffee table, and a shitty TV. The classic 1-Star apartment, it was hard to keep spotless with two grown ass men. Trash coated the table and clothes kept the couch out of view. Peter scratched his chin, wondering where to start. Wade said he started the laundry, so he might as well take the trash off the table.

He began to search for a trash bag, rummaging through the cabinets in the “kitchen”. “Where the hell are the garbage bags?” Peter shouted, glaring over at Wade, who was beside him, watching him with a destitute glare. “Huh? They’re below the sink, doofus…” Peter scowled at Wade and proceeded to bend over and open the door beneath the sink and bring out a trash bag. Like it was instinct, which it basically was, Wade chewed on his lip and enjoyed his… view.

They have been roommates for a few years; Wade has only had the honor of touching Peter’s rear with his hand… But he has yet to force himself inside him. Peter would hate him forever… So Wade would have to do some coaxing and a little bit of _forceful_ persuasion. When he would… that was another discussion for another time.

Peter jerked the bag up and down, inflating it instantly. “Quit staring at me you freaking weirdo.” Wade rose his eyebrows quickly and turned back towards the washing machine; 1 minute left.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you for stopping by, Ms. Landlady.” Wade quickly closed the door before the woman could interject that “Ms. Landlady” wasn’t her name… Peter was laying on the sofa, switching through the channels on the TV. He was on his back with an arm behind his head, propping him up. Wade stepped quietly behind him, running his hand across the soft area of Peter’s arm. His skin was warm to the touch until it jerked away. “Your hands are cold, and you scared me.” Peter was looking up at him… Such pretty eyes… Such a pretty mouth too… Wade got down onto his knees, putting his elbows up on the armrest, gazing at him with a dreamy glaze in his eyes. “Sorry, princess.” Peter scowled and turned his attention back to the TV, deciding to watch some old sitcom.

Seinfeld or some shit. It’s not important.

Wade’s gaze traveled along the height of Peter, freezing on a few choice places. All the grotesque things he deeply desired to do to his roommate ravaged his thoughts. He chewed on his lip again, getting up to sit on the sofa. Peter’s legs were in the way… but that didn’t stop him. Wade simply moved them, sat down, and rested them on his lap. Peter often wore jeans… the kinds he owned were comfortably tight around his behind. Wade reveled in every moment he wore those pants. His hands slowly caressed the under-side of his calf, Peter shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe you need to relax, let me have **some** fun.” He made a face and rolled his eyes: “Whatever, Wade.” Wade rubbed his temples, slightly frustrated.

  
  


Sexual frustration is pretty stress-inducing… I’m sure you all are familiar with it. ;>

You filthy sluts…

  
  


He continued his move, although slow, Peter didn’t verbally protest. He only shifted and groaned. Wade’s hand slipped up to his thigh and squeezed him gently. Peter made a noise that was indistinguishable… “What was that…?” Peter blushed and furrowed his brow… “Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bites on my lip nervously *
> 
> i don't know if this is even any good?
> 
> give me some feedback and i'll give you some wonderful back rubs. <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He didn’t really listen; his gaze was mainly focused on his neck… He could feel Peter’s heartbeat in his mouth… The rhythmic thumping… Turned him on unbelievably quickly. Wade’s fingers grazed across Peter’s throat, then slowly curling around, holding his head there. “Wade, don’t—“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched the Inauguration while typing some of this out and slowly watched our country burn... :''')
> 
> i'm also watching Game Grumps play Dead Rising. good shit, yo.
> 
> enjoy this late as fuck chapter... i'm sorry. i'll send you pictures of my shoulder as an apology. <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #2

The evening rolled in pretty quick. The day was fast, maybe because the pair did nothing except clean and then sleep… Who wouldn’t want to live that life? Wade was passed out and snoring loudly, which had woken up Peter. He didn’t do much but continue to watch TV and watch the sky change from blue to orange and pink, to the dark and chilly colors of nightfall. He was hungry but wasn’t sure what to eat. Chinese? Pizza? Fast food? Chinese sounds nice to him… and would probably put a smile on Wade’s face when he woke up. Peter was curled up on his side in fetal position; he reached for his cell phone, which sat peacefully on the table. He unlocked it and speed-dialed the Chinese restaurant.

Once the call was answered, Wade’s snoring escalated. Peter glared at him as if he could end his pestering growls with his mind… to no avail. He got up and went into his bedroom to order the food, which was enough to feed the starving kids in Africa. Wade had woken up shortly after Peter left his room. “What are you doing?” He looked up from his phone as if Wade was stupid and didn’t know what happened. “I ordered us some Chinese food, I’m gonna have to go get it in a little bit.” Wade looked around like he was a catatonia patient, or if he was high on LSD… Both work out equally. “Did you get the—“ Peter rolled his eyes: “Yes.” Wade nodded, his eyes were droopy despite the hours of sleep he got.

 

 

Peter had just got done changing out of his “casual clothes”. Casual as in “home casual”, not “public casual”. He was just putting on his hoodie and about to head out the door when Wade stopped him, putting a hand on his chest. “Open your mouth.” He demanded, Peter was a little confused and a little concerned. “Wha—“ Two of Wade’s fingers stormed into his mouth, gagging him a little. He tried to shout and break away from it, but Wade had a grip behind his back, very low down. Spit dripped from Peter’s mouth and coated his roommate’s fingers. A blush burned into his cheeks and tears welled up in his eyes as Wade slowly thrust his fingers across his tongue and into the back of his throat, gagging strangely rhythmically. His hand clenched up, scratching deep into the boy’s back and waist. “Mmmm!” Peter moaned… this wasn’t the pleasure moan; he was pretty livid with what was happening.

A minute or two passed by, Wade calmly dragged his fingers out of Peter’s mouth, saliva stringing between the two. With no hesitation, he stuck the wet fingers into his mouth and sucked them dry. “Delicious… Go get our food.” He stepped out of the way and strolled to the sofa and plopped down. With a grimace, Peter wiped the tears from his eyes and the slobber from his mouth and left the apartment.

 

 

Peter knocked on the door. It was his apartment, but his hands were full of plastic bags of wonderful smelling food. 4 whole bags.

 

What? You think that’s a lot of food for two people? Don’t forget that Wade Wilson is in this story… He’s like a fucking black hole when it comes to food.

 

Wade opened the door and grinned wide at Peter. “Good job, princess!” He rolled his eyes, storming into the apartment and thumping the bags onto the countertop. “Mmm, I hope we got lots of fortune cookies.” Wade rubbed his hands together and circled his tongue around his mouth. Peter brought down a paper plate for himself. Wade would be the one to eat most of the food… meanwhile, Peter would eat a plate full of food. He sifted through the sacks and noticed a few of the boxes were missing, casual. He covered the plate with rice and layered various types of chicken on top of it; to top it off, he picked out two pieces of Crab Rangoon and placed them neatly at the top. Peter sighed and sulked into the living space, plopping himself down by the opposite arm rest… Wade had taken the other one.

Half-eaten boxes of food were scattered around Wade. He basically vacuumed up the food so quick that it slightly sickened Peter. “How do you eat so fast…?” He swallowed his fill and coughed. “I’m showing off how fast I can fuck.” Peter huffed and muttered: “And how quickly you finish…” Wade glared at him and shook his head minutely.

 

 

Peter shut the refrigerator door and sighed obnoxiously. “What’s wrong, princess?” Wade called from the sofa. Peter didn’t respond, he only returned to his roommate’s location and sat where he ate. He looked over at him; normally he made a huge mess of his dinner, but not this time… It was pretty spotless.

 

Wade **would** be a really messy roommate… if you want to think about it.

 

Peter rubbed his temples and yawned, Wade scooted very close to him. “What’cha doooin’?” His elbow was propped up on the back of the couch; he faced him and kept a dreamy grin on his face. Peter looked at him, slightly disheveled. “The same thing you are?” He was confused to say in the slightest… Wade sucked on his own lip as he eyed Peter up and down. He moved closer to him, his breath ruffled his hair. “Uh huh…” He didn’t really listen; his gaze was mainly focused on his neck…

He could feel Peter’s heartbeat in his mouth… The rhythmic thumping… Turned him on unbelievably quickly. Wade’s fingers grazed across Peter’s throat, then slowly curling around, holding his head there. “Wade, don’t—“ His other hand clasped around his mouth, as usual, Peter fought against it… which did no good. He was definitely strong, but not as strong as him. 

Wade moved in close, breathing gently on his neck. Peter hummed and tried to move away, though there was literally nowhere to go… His hands were gripped at the wrists and held in place, a warm wetness spotted on his neck. There was pain, wetness, sucking…and a dark purple blotch was the remnant. Wade’s mouth moved up from that spot and repeated the process of biting, licking, and sucking on Peter’s neck. His cock was already stiff in his pants from Peter’s resistance and attempts at getting away from his vice grip. “Don’t try and run away… you’re only making things more fun for me…” Wade smiled then finished the second hickey.

He pulled away but kept his hand over Peter’s mouth. “By the way, Tony and Steve are taking us out later tonight.” He drew his hand away from his mouth quickly, scooting down several feet. Peter struck out, trying to slap his roommate. “I hate you!!!” He shouted, then curled up and hid his face, then processed the invitation to dinner. “Wait, what? No! I can’t go out with these hideous marks on my neck!” Wade shrugged then chuckled. “Turtleneck or a scarf, pretty boy.” He got up and casually strolled towards his room. “Ugh! I am **not** going out with them. They don’t even like me!” He called out before shutting his door, “That’s too bad!”

Peter remained in a distressed position on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, also...
> 
> i may post comments of updates on the story... because i literally have no other way to communicate w/ ya'll unless you want me to do it in a different way, like make a Tumblr (shivers) or something. give me some suggestions on what i should do in the way of keeping you guys updated with Chapters.... or even new stories. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wade quickly turned around, gripping Peter by the throat. But like before, he wasn’t pushing against his windpipe—he squeezed the sides. “You and Natasha all buddy-buddy now?” He growled, his voice low. Peter gulped, not sure what to do or say. “I…” Wade scowled, breathing quickly. “Don’t fucking stutter.” Peter noticed that the sucking noise stopped… They were listening. Wade paused, letting go of Peter and clearing his throat. “The more I see you chatting her up, the more severe your… punishment will be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUGGESTION BY: @jessivania
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for this idea. ;)
> 
> i'm sorry this took so long to get up... writer's block, ya know.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #3

“Are you ready, princess?” Wade called from the living room.

Peter stared at his reflection in the mirror. _’Why do I have to wear a turtleneck…?’_ He slowly pulled down the collar, showing himself the two large bruises on his neck. He groaned and opened his door, slowly walking out. “Aww, you look so cute!!” Wade smooshed his cheeks together with his hands, mouth agape. “Shut up…” Peter mumbled, not making eye contact. “Let’s just go and get this over with.” He opened the door and began the walk down the hallway towards the stairs; not even bothering to close the door, knowing Wade would follow.

Wade locked the door behind him, strolling with a long gate to the same flight of stairs as Peter had.

Peter was standing at the door of the apartment complex, looking at the ground. “Don’t get too excited now.” Wade smiled, grabbing Peter by the shoulder and gently shoving him out the door. Steve and Tony were sitting in their car, conversing. Steve was in the driver’s seat… it’s obvious who was beside him. Tony looked over then waved wildly at the two men. Peter looked at the ground, Wade smiled wide and waved back… he leaned over and whispered: “Act happy or you’ll have to pay for it later…” His face flushed and his eyes widened. They got in the back seats of their car; Wade opened the door and gestured for Peter to get in first. “M’lady.” He glared at him and sat down in the seat, scooting behind Steve. “That’s not how you treat a gentleman, Peter.” Tony looked back with a wide grin on his face. He glared at Wade with a sour look. “Thank you…” He forced out. Wade looked at him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Peter furrowed his brow and stared out the window at the passing buildings and people.

 

 

It was a long drive…

The sun was already engulfed by the horizon and the deep colors of the night were cloaking overhead. The neon lights and the lamps illuminated the streets. The ones that stood out the most were the ones owned by Cockatoos—fluorescent pink and yellow that could be seen from light-years away. And let’s not forget the glowing bird that is their mascot… It’s a fucking cockatoo, of course.

 

It’s a **gay bar** from Grand Theft Auto… if you didn't quite catch that. Although I wouldn’t expect you to understand where it’s from. It’s a gay bar. Okay? That’s what’s important!!!!!

 

“What the hell?” Peter’s eyes widened, ”I’m not gay! You guys know this!” The music could be heard from inside the car… secretly tempting Peter despite the strange horror that would be waiting inside. 

 

I’m low-key scared of gay bars… that’s too much testrogen (I’m trying to be funny… I hope you caught that.)

 

“It’ll be _fun_!” Tony was already out of the car, clearly excited to go inside. Peter crossed his arms until they came apart when Wade dragged him out of the car. “Come on, princess. It’s not all about you.” He rolled his eyes, forcing Peter to stand up. Steve and Tony were waiting by the Bouncer, watching them and holding in laughter.

“They’re with you?” The Bouncer muttered. Steve sighed, nodding slightly; “One is in denial…” He whispered, biting on his lip. “Ah. I understand.” The Bouncer folded his arms.

A few long minutes later Wade and Peter approached them, Peter mainly stared at the ground…but Wade looked at the three men with a small smile. “Shall we?” He looked at the Bouncer and his jaw dropped. “Ho-ly shit. Douglas?! You’re a Bouncer?” The Bouncer, apparently named Douglas, was a little shocked but embraced Wade with a huge hug.

He was a tall man… The tallest out of the four and extremely buff. He had several tattoos of the casual tribal patterns, skulls, and shit like that. Tony often came here just to flirt with him and touch his ink.

“Yeah man. Been here for a few months… You need to come here more often.” …

The other three didn’t want to stand around while Wade and Douglas got caught up. Tony brought Peter inside and took him to the bar. “This place has the best alcohol in the city… I _promise_.” He slapped his hand on the table to get the bartender’s attention. And to Peter’s surprise, the bartender was a woman, and as a matter of fact… the _only_ woman in the club.

Her hair was short and red… she wore all black and nearly had the attitude to match. More importantly… She was gosh darn beautiful.

“What do you want?” She glared at Tony with an exasperated glare. Tony ordered his drink… Peter had no idea what to get. There were so many options of all colors. “And for you?” Her look now on Peter, which softened up a little. Peter didn’t order his drink. Tony did. “Blue Lagoon for the rookie.” Peter’s mouth opened to protest, but the lady had already gone to make the drinks. “Who… Who is that?” Tony sat on a stool, looking at all the men drinking, dancing, laughing… genuinely have a great time. “The Bartender?” Peter nodded. “Natasha. She’s a bit of a firecracker, her dad owns this place.” Peter turned to watch her mix the drinks… eyeing her a little too much. “She’s… beautiful.” Tony agreed. “She really is, but I’d watch out… she’s a lot to handle from what I’ve heard.”

Steve had mainly been silent… he didn’t look too pleased with where he was. Maybe Tony dragged him out here just as Wade had done to Peter.

Wade weaved through the crowd of men to the bar, sitting by Peter. By this time, Natasha had returned with the drinks. Wade immediately grabbed Peter’s drink and took a huge sip of it.

 

Is there even such thing as a huge sip?...

 

Peter glared at Wade… he winked at him, slamming the glass on the bar. “Fuck that’s good shit.” He looked at the drink, hesitantly grabbing it and taking a small drink. Peter was facing the crowd until Natasha had begun to talk to him. “You’re new here. First time?” Her elbows were on the counter. Her main asset was being pushed out. Peter had a hard time maintaining eye contact with her. “Yeah. You recognize customers?” She nodded. “This is my first time…but I’ve heard about this place.” Peter ran his thumb along the height of the glass, making lines with the condensation that formed on the outside. “Do you like it?”

Peter scoffed. “If there wasn’t so much testosterone in one place… yeah.” Wade looked over, glaring at him. Wade did nothing but stare… he would pay for saying that later. “You mean you aren’t…?” Peter shook his head, “I was kind of forced into coming here.” He dropped his voice to a whisper; slightly shocked that Natasha could hear him over the sonorous music. She nodded. “I understand… You’re probably the first good-looking straight guy I’ve met in years… Although I didn’t quite catch your name.”

 

Wade looked down at his phone, starting to get irritated with Peter… Natasha and him were getting a little **too** close. Wade tapped Peter’s shoulder. “I need to tell you something… in private.” Peter looked at Wade, slightly confused. “I’ll be right back?” He slipped off the stool and followed him into the bathroom.

 

How romantic. ( heart eyes emoji ) ( water drops emoji )

 

Peter pushed the door open, the stench of masculinity rushing over him. Wade was standing in front of the mirror, rubbing his face. “What did you want?” Peter cringed as the sounds of soft sucking could be heard from one of the stalls… Wade quickly turned around, gripping Peter by the throat. But like before, he wasn’t pushing against his windpipe—he squeezed the sides. “You and Natasha all buddy-buddy now?” He growled, his voice low. Peter gulped, not sure what to do or say. “I…” Wade scowled, breathing quickly.

“Don’t fucking stutter.” Peter noticed that the sucking noise stopped… They were listening. Wade paused, letting go of Peter and clearing his throat. “The more I see you chatting her up, the more severe your… punishment will be.” Wade left without another word… Peter remained in place, slightly frightened. The sucking resumed, snapping him back to reality. 

 

 

Peter occasionally spoke to Natasha when Wade wasn’t around… He felt awkward when he was. They were all there for hours until early in the morning. Maybe 2 or 3… I don’t know. I wasn’t there.

 

Peter was the soberest one of the group… sober enough to find his apartment at least. He unlocked it and Wade immediately shuffled inside. He mumbled something. Drunk slur. Peter glared at him; he was now leaning on the counter, palms flat and his posture slouching. “You need to go to bed, Wade…” Peter whispered, putting his hands on his roommate’s shoulders. Wade went from staring at the counter to glaring at Peter. “I knew you were talking to that slut… You’re going to pay for it.” Wade growled, standing up straight. He didn’t stagger or sway in the slightest… it intimidated Peter. “My room. Now.” He pointed towards his door.

Peter looked at it, slightly afraid. He alternated glances with the door and Wade. “It’s late, Wade…” He furrowed his brow, genuinely getting pissed at Peter. “Now!” He shouted. Peter bit his lip.

Rage seethed inside Wade. His hand rose quickly, dropping a slap across Peter’s face. The world swirled around him… he hasn’t been struck by Wade before. Or at all. “It’ll get worse if your ass isn’t in there in the next five minutes.” Worried about what else could happen, Peter quickly shuffled into Wade’s room, turning on the light… He hasn’t been in here since they moved in. Wade followed him, slamming the door. “Bed. Now.” He pointed vigorously at it. Peter obeyed. “I’m not happy with you. Not at all…” Wade chewed on his lip hard, he tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth. He shook his head, squatting and pulling something out from under the bed… What he brought up brought a hard burning blush to Peter’s face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHE.
> 
> love you guys, but i'm exhausted. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Peter gulped… _’Wade is going to kill me…’_ was his first thought at the sight. He didn’t speak. He only stared at them. “Wade… You’re drunk—“_
> 
> _“Shut the fuck up and take your damn clothes off.” Wade growled, pointing at the bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was weird for me to write. but i did it. :>
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #4

Handcuffs.

No, not those fuzzy handcuffs.

ACTUAL cuffs.

Peter gulped… _’Wade is going to kill me…’_ was his first thought at the sight. He didn’t speak. He only stared at them. “Wade… You’re drunk—“

“Shut the fuck up and take your damn clothes off.” Wade growled, pointing at the bed with the hand holding the cuffs. Peter was dumbfounded, but found himself instinctively obeying his roommate. _’What am I doing…’_ He was confused but more frightened of what Wade was capable of… he was intimidating.

“Leave your underwear on…” Wade was watching him intently, his lip quivered occasionally.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed naked… with the exception of his plaid light blue boxers. His face was beet red but his knuckles were paler than the Cullen’s from Twilight. Wade admired Peter’s body, slowly walking up to him and twirling the cuffs around his finger. “I have waited for this day way too fucking long… Now you get to enjoy all this sexual tension that’s been pent up ever since we met…” He smiled with malice. Peter was still silent, his breath heavy and stuttering. Wade inhaled deeply. “Hands out…” Wade paused. “Your silence is hot as fuck…” The last sentence was whispered.

The handcuffs were locked around Peter’s shaky wrists. They were real… The chilling metal sent a shiver through his arms and spine. Wade gripped his bound hands and jerked him around. Peter had no clue what was going on until he found himself facing the other side of the room. One of Wade’s hands had found it’s way to his throat, gripping it tightly. His other hand… felt around him. Specifically his Southern region. His hand circled around Peter’s ass, squeezing hard.

It hurt. This was something he wasn’t used to. “Ouch…” Peter muttered. A very rough slap planted itself right on the soft part of his behind. “Don’t’ fucking talk.” Wade squeezed his throat tighter and jerked his head up. Peter bit his lip with tears stinging his eyes. Even with a thin layer of cloth between the hand and his skin, it hurt like hell.

Wade pushed his pelvis up against Peter’s rear, grinding on him. It wasn’t gentle, it was quite rough… but it was slow. Wade was wearing jeans, which made it even more uncomfortable…

Another slap.

Peter whimpered quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Another slap. 

One more.

Down his boxers went… “Ho-ly shit. Your ass is redder than a fucking tomato, princess. God that’s so hot.” Wade’s hand groped again at his ass, then felt lower. It was like rubbing two warm golf balls… Wade squeezed gently and watched Peter tense up and quiver.

 

If you didn’t know, Wade actually had to fondle Spiderman’s balls to get his own movie—not Wolverine. : )

 

Wade’s hand drew away, rubbing gently at the zipper of his pants. Peter only heard the unzip and the drop of the pants. His eyes widened with what could happen next. What Wade said next made Peter’s heart stop…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.
> 
> WITHOUT A DOUBT, CHAPTER 5 SHOULD BE UP TODAY. not sure on the time though...
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wade’s fingers slipped into his mouth, opening it wide. Peter had no time to react, by the time he knew what was going on… it was in his mouth. He groaned and forced his cock farther down his throat. Peter had no gag reflex… that Wade used to his advantage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got home from school and now i have Dairy Queen. :)
> 
> enjoy this... porn.
> 
> you sick fucks. <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #5

“Should I go in dry?... or lube it up a little?”

It appeared to be a rhetorical question, since Wade refused to allow Peter to answer. “Hmm… I think I’ll spare you a little bit of agony. Turn around.” He didn’t really need to tell him to do it; he forced him with his hand and shoved Peter into a sitting position. Peter flushed… he didn’t expect Wade to be so… large. In his mind he knew this would stretch a few places beyond their comfort zone.

Wade’s fingers slipped into his mouth, opening it wide. Peter had no time to react, by the time he knew what was going on… it was in his mouth. He groaned and forced his cock farther down his throat. Peter had no gag reflex… that Wade used to his advantage. Saliva dripped out of the corners of his mouth as Wade literally face-fucked Peter. “Mmm, fuck.” Wade groaned and released the grip on Peter’s throat, moving up to his hair. His fingers gripped the back; the tug was hard on his skull. Tears formed in Peter’s eyes; _’Please stop…’_ He knew the cry would be futile, having a dick in his mouth made it hard to talk…and he knew he would also physically suffer from the resistance.

 

This went on more a few minutes. Wade demanded that Peter stick his tongue out under his cock…it was a struggle but it happened. Wade mumbled something under his breath. He had slowed down to a steady pace, finding himself extremely satisfied with the sloshing sound his dick made as it traveled down Peter’s throat. The rough wet surface of his tongue rubbing the sensitive underside of his cock made it throb… He didn’t want to cum yet…but his mouth was so nice. He held it in to the point pain had begun to squeeze at his balls.

Wade quickly grabbed Peter by the throat and jerked him back around again, bending him over the bed. They both knew he was a virgin… well, his hole was at least. Wade didn’t bother to test drive Peter. Slowly, as if to tease himself, Wade rubbed his dick up and down across his hole.

Wade couldn’t take it any longer. He pushed into Peter, slowly… Taking in every inch. “God damn you’re tight…”

Tears stung his eyes, his stomach began to burn and ache. He gripped the covers of the bed and gritted his teeth. He wanted Wade to stop… Desperately. He knew what would happen if he spoke up and complained against it. Wade sped up… it didn’t hurt too badly now but his insides felt as if they were smothered with brimstone.

His fingers dug into Peter’s hips… trailing his nails along his side. Long claw marks reddened and throbbed with pain. Wade was close… so close… With a few rough thrusts, his cum quickly shot out and hard. Wade was hunched over, panting and sweating… “Fuck, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. I'M FRESH OUT, LMFAO.
> 
> bam.
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Light snow had fallen upon all the houses in the area. The streets were empty, with the exception of cars cruising down the glistening blacktop. Wade was spending the holiday season in a small urban area on the outskirts of Chicago with a friend and her family… this was about the only family he had. It was a generic Christmas get-together, warm fireplace, somewhat happy family… fruitcake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would suggest downloading this chapter if you will not be reading right away. (bc of the 30 minute maintenance... i know how insatiable you guys are.)
> 
>  
> 
> i'm so sorry this took so long!!! i got busy with school & relationships were made and destroyed... i just had 0 will to work on it until the past 2 days.
> 
> this chapter is like a man who gave up masturbation for Lent. there's a lot. (and it's a prequel!)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #6

It was cold.

It was snowing.

It was fucking Christmas.

 

Light snow had fallen upon all the houses in the area. The streets were empty, with the exception of cars cruising down the glistening blacktop. Wade was spending the holiday season in a small urban area on the outskirts of Chicago with a friend and her family… this was about the only family he had. It was a generic Christmas get-together, warm fireplace, somewhat happy family… fruitcake.

 

This was actually his girlfriend at the time. Obviously. Of course. Who else would he be with on this wonderful holiday? Peter? Hah. They don’t even know each other yet!

 

The dinner was awkward. Her family began to pry into his personal life like it was the first time they met. Then of course there’s her sister to is probably crazy and owns fifty cats. Or dogs. Or birds. I don’t know. But she has tried getting with Wade more than enough times. Like a sweet prayer, the night came to an end; Wade and his significant other were in the bedroom preparing for bed. “I wish we spent Christmas with just us… I don’t see why we have to spend every year with your family.” She didn’t turn to face him, although her body language quickly shifted into negativity. “You say that shit every time, Wade. They’re my family!”

“That doesn’t mean you need to spend ever fucking holiday with them!”

She huffed and got into bed, turning to face away from Wade. “I don’t want to argue on the holidays. Good night.” Just before Wade got into bed, his jaw dropped and a sarcastic gasp escaped. “What. No holiday blowjob? No Christmas cunnilingus? Are you **that** mad at me?” She didn’t respond. “That’s cold blooded…” She spoke up this time: “Shut up and go to sleep.” Wade was offended. “Ouch.” He paused to think for a millisecond. “You know what? No. I’m going for a walk. I might be back tomorrow.” She shuffled in her place but didn’t respond. Wade knew she was probably crying… He blamed it all on her like the sexy douche he was.

 

I dare say again that it was fucking cold. Snow was still coming down, although lighter than before. The vacant lights that shone from the closed stores lit up the sidewalk—even though the street lamps were on. The streets were mainly empty with the exception of a few passing cars and the occasional Squad or EMS vehicle. Some people must have had a shitty Christmas…

The sidewalks were mostly clear; couples that were balls deep in love would pass by or bump into him. Every time he saw one, he thought to himself why he couldn’t be that happy… Truly happy. Faking happiness is difficult to do for prolonged periods of time. Even if those couples weren’t entirely pleased with themselves or the relationship.

Wade came to a stop at the café that was still open. He looked inside, one man was sitting inside reading a book and the barista was on his phone. Slowly Wade pushed the door. Only… It was a pull door. He literally ran into it, alerting the barista who smiled and chuckled quietly. With cheeks flushed red, Wade quickly pulled the door and stepped into the shop, shaking his coat and ridding it of the loose snow. “You know that’s a pull door…” The barista smiled, looking at Wade. The man at the table didn’t bat an eye, or even shifted from his position.

Wade stared at the man; he was young… Younger than him and definitely shorter. The barista leaned over the counter and mouthed: “He’s been here all day. Reading.” Wade nodded slightly and approached the counter to order. “Peppermint mocha please...” His gaze rarely left the man at the table… God he was cute. “What size?” The barista flirtingly batted his eyelashes. When Wade’s mouth opened to speak, his words didn’t come out. “Triple extra-large?” The barista interrupted.

 

XXX-tra large. If you didn’t quite get that…

 

Wade squinted at the barista, then winked and nodded slowly. He giggled and quickly made his drink.

The cup was pleasingly warm when it was done. Wade picked it up and sat at the table across from the bookworm. “What’cha reading?” He didn’t respond right away. “ _Time Traveler’s Wife…_ ”

 

Fun Fact: currently reading that book. Rlly good read. READ IT.

 

“Is it about a time traveler?” Wade smirked and the man looked up from the book. Lovely dark brown eyes… the kind that melt your heart. “You aren’t wrong… But you are at the same time.” His brow furrowed and his eyes went back to scanning the pages. “Oh…”

Wade never read books. Unless it was a magazine with, specifically, nude people in it. 

“Why don’t you enlighten me then.” He gleamed at himself mentally for using an intelligent word. He looked up again and Wade bit his lip. “Name’s Wade… by the way.” He whispered. “Peter.” He paused. “And it’s about a man who, obviously, travels throughout time. He travels back to times that are important to him. He even meets his wife as a child. Even when he’s 30.” Peter didn’t want to talk too much, Wade could tell he was on a tangent.

Wade looked at the barista, whom he didn’t quite meet, for some guidance. He did nothing but make inappropriate gestures towards him and towards Peter. Speaking of him, Wade didn’t realize that he stopped talking, looking at him apologetically. “Sorry… I really like books.” Wade chuckled. “It’s quite okay.” Peter looked at his book, at the clock that hung on the wall behind the counter and raised his eyebrows. “I need to get home.” Peter began gathering his things and walked to the door… before opening it he stopped and looked at Wade: “Do… Do you mind walking me home?”

Wade inhaled and exhaled silently. “Absolutely…” He stood up, looking at the barista, who was nodding acutely. He grabbed his coffee and headed for the door, opening it for Peter. “Thank you.”

 

 

“This is it.” Peter nudged Wade gently. Peter stepped up the stairs, but Wade remained in his spot. “You… can come in for a while.”

 

You know what’s gonna happen… ;)

 

“Um… Could you take your shoes off? I like to keep the place clean.” Wade did as he was asked, then walked into the living area and settling himself on the couch. “Do you drink wine?” Wade coughed, “Not really, but I’ll drink it.” Peter made a quiet noise, pouring two glasses of some inexpensive white wine.

 

I know nothing about wine. Is white wine basically champagne? Or is that a different thing? I literally have no clue.

 

They were slightly buzzed, laughing and telling stories about each other. This went on longer than you think. And the electric fireplace Peter had in his apartment was on, the faux flames danced around the room. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Peter asked quietly, snuggling into the large ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. Wade paused for a moment to think… 

“Nah. Not anymore.”

“What happened?”

“Oh. It’s stupid. And it doesn’t really matter anymore.”

“Oh…”

Peter shuddered and scooted closer to Wade, who began to chew on his lip. “Would… Would you like to sit closer to the fire?” He whispered, he was on the border of being comfortable and uncomfortable. “Yeah.” Peter mumbled, picking up the throw blanket he kept on the couch… but didn’t use, and laid it out in front of the fireplace. The two men sat down, filling their glasses one more time.

The mood suddenly shifted to a more warm and… inviting atmosphere. They were nearly inseparable. Wade’s hands caressed Peter’s sides, going down and when they went up… up his sweater they went. They gently pushed Peter down to lie on his back, and then Wade crawled on top of him. Dark splotches began to appear on Peter’s neck and chest, letting out gentle moans with each one.

 

The two had gotten insanely hard during the intimate foreplay. Wade, oddly enough, didn’t have any condoms on him. Luckily, Peter had some stashed away in his bathroom.

 

He was uncomfortable keeping them in his bedroom…

 

He even found some basic lube. He doesn’t remember buying it but it was there and might as well use it.

Everything was now set to go. The men were lubed, Wade was protected… Coitus was about to begin.

“Have you… done this before?” Wade asked carefully, rubbing himself against Peter. He blushed and blinked. “N-No… Not with a man.” Wade chuckled, planting his lips just under his jawbone. “I’ll be gentle.” Slowly he pushed in, a little at a time. Peter whimpered, gripping onto Wade’s shoulders… “You’re so tight.” Wade whispered into his ear. Peter groaned softly despite the dull burn in his abdomen.

The pace quickened up a bit, Peter’s moans escalated with it. Wade gripped his hips, scratching them. Then again nibbled on his neck… 

 

Lmao, you think this is what **actually** went down? Haha. Bitches.

 

… I’m sorry. I love all of you. <3

 

They were on the sofa, Wade’s fingers entangled in Peter’s hair. His thrusts were hard and very rough, Peter moaned to the rhythm of the pounding. “You like this shit?” Wade gave a hard tug on his hair. Peter had a hard time getting out the word “yes”… so he simply nodded.

This rough play went on for a few minutes, and then they cuddled and passed out in a sweaty heap of masculinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me suggestions for more in the comments! :D
> 
> (and subscribe so you know when i add a new chapter!)
> 
> EDIT: Chapter Suggestion by: Shadow_Assassin!!  
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going out with Natasha tonight… Why?” Peter began violently brushing his teeth.
> 
> Wade’s eyes narrowed to irritated slits, “You are not going out with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.... :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #7

“Where are you going?” Wade peeked into the bathroom, watching his roommate get ready.

“I’m going out with Natasha tonight… Why?” Peter began violently brushing his teeth.

Wade’s eyes narrowed to irritated slits, “You are not going out with her.” He growled, his gaze remained stuck to Peter.

“Why? Because I’m ‘yours’? Let me have a fucking social life!” Toothpaste bubbled white around his mouth, splattering on the mirror when he spoke.

“Exactly.”

Peter spit and washed out his mouth looking at his roommate with a sour glare. “I am going. Nothing you can do about it either.” He pushed past him to get his shoes on. “That isn’t a good idea.” Wade rolled his eyes, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. “I don’t care, Wade. I want to be happy.” Peter bit hard on his tongue… That wasn’t supposed to come out. Wade seemed to freeze; no breathing and no blinking. “You’re… Not happy?” Peter said nothing and slowly finished putting his shoes on… “Bye, Wade.”

The door shut slow and quiet. Wade was left in the bathroom doorway, fighting back the millions of emotions that raged within his head. Anger, sadness, jealousy, annoyance… He managed to drive off his one best friend that didn’t see him as a bag of meat.

He sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently typing Chapter 8. ;)
> 
> i also have plans for Natasha..... hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can sit on the bed… Although I’d prefer you lie down.” She let go of Peter’s hand and went into a connecting room… maybe the bathroom. Peter looked around the room some more before sitting down, leaning back and lying down… his legs dangled off the side. The door that Natasha went through was ajar, a bright line of white shone in the crack. There was no noise, with the exception of the sounds of feet shuffling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is ending soon. May 24th... don't worry, i'll save the story and post during the summer for you guys. :)
> 
> this heterosexual shit going on should be a good rest from all the gay shit. :''')
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

# Chapter #8

There was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Her voice was elegant and mature… and blended well with her foxy looks. The tight red curls that hugged her head bounced rhythmically with each step. Her lips were painted with red matte, making them appear soft. Her black bodycon dress showed off all the curves her body had to offer while contrasting the gentle paleness of her skin. Natasha Romanoff was truly a specimen to marvel over.

 

Peter found himself at a loss for words upon looking at her. “You look… amazing. Beautiful…” His mouth remained opened, stuttering and tripping over every word. “I apologize… I’m a little nervous.” Natasha chuckled at him, waving her hand in forgiveness. “It’s quite alright. Shall we be off?” He nodded quickly, leading her out of the complex to his vehicle.

 

They came to a stop at a restaurant that radiated professionalism. The creamy cursive font read “Cricket Steakhouse”.

Peter had been here once before, as gross as it sounded, it was a very formal outlet. He didn’t have the money to buy fancy clothes, but he got by with a plain button-up shirt and acid wash jeans. He looked like a peasant compared to the woman he had brought with him.

“Have you been here before?” Natasha looked over at him, pale green eyes reflecting the subtle neon lights around the town. “Once with Wade…” He responded quietly. They weren’t able to park in front of the place, so they parked a block away. Peter stepped out to open the door for Natasha… in thanks she gently placed her hand on top of his. Tingling warmth traveled through his body, a strong blush forming on his cheeks. Natasha didn’t’ pause for Peter to catch up, she walked with authority… she could probably fire someone from a job they didn’t even have and ruin their life.

 

“What can I get you two to drink?” Their host waited patiently for their inquiries. Natasha didn’t bother to ask what Peter wanted; “Arcadian Merlot… Please.” She handed the wine list to the man. He nodded and left. Peter looked at her, slightly annoyed. “I don’t drink red wine…” Natasha looked at him without a blink. “I do,” she said simply.

The way she looked at him made him sweat and blush. A tingle sped up and down his whole spinal column when that stare bore into him.

“What do you do for work, Peter?” Even her saying his name had the same effect as that diligent stare. “Me? I uh… I don’t really have a job, although I dabble in the art of photography.” He nervously tapped his fingers on the table, Natasha noticed and rested her head in her hands. “That sounds interesting…” Her eyes narrowed slowly, peering at him through slits.

Peter’s heart begun to race, begging for an interruption. “Yeah… It’s pretty cool. Sometimes I go to different countries and visit popular landmarks around the world.”

The wine bottle they had ordered was brought to them, gently set down onto the cloth in the middle of the table. A short, fat lady had replaced their host. “What can I get ya’ll to eat?” Her hand rested on the ticket pad, ready to write down their meals.

 

The pair didn’t talk much after ordering. They ate silently and left soon after, returning to her apartment. Peter was nervous, having not been with any girl in a long time… Wade had dominated his social life.

 

Natasha grabbed his hand delicately, leading him down a short hallway to an open door. Her bedroom; completely black. The walls seemed to be made from obsidian, the bed sheets were various gradients from white to black… The room itself was large and spacious. There was a large glass sliding door that showed a decent view of the city. Top floor “penthouse” apartment. She didn’t bother to turn on the lights, the luminescence from the city was enough.

“You can sit on the bed… Although I’d prefer you lie down.” She let go of Peter’s hand and went into a connecting room… maybe the bathroom. Peter looked around the room some more before sitting down, leaning back and lying down… his legs dangled off the side. The door that Natasha went through was ajar, a bright line of white shone in the crack. There was no noise, with the exception of the sounds of feet shuffling.

 

She returned boldly, dressed in a black lace bustier, panties, garter belt, stockings, the works. Peter looked at her and froze. “Uh. Natasha?” He propped himself up on his elbows. She swiftly walked over to him, putting her hand on his chest. “Scoot up.” She whispered.

Peter felt possessed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha.... i'll be working on Chapter 9 until school ends. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


End file.
